


Hugs

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Feelings, Gen, Hugs, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Written for the Letters to the Winchesters meme which echoes_of_another_life started on LJ. Here's my letter to Sam and Dean.





	Hugs

Dear Sam and Dean,

First of all, I’d really like you to hug each other more. You’re both lonely and in need of affection, and hugging is such a great way to express your love for each other – I know you don’t often say those three words! Secondly, I’d like to see you washing Baby, while shirtless and wearing shorts...

Seriously, you two are such freaking heroes. You don’t think highly enough of yourselves or appreciate all you do for the world. You’ve saved so many people and killed so many monsters on a small scale – and on the larger scale you have saved the world! More than once.

You’ve met God and his sister, you’ve been to Hell and back, you’ve danced with Death, you’ve travelled through time, your best friend is an angel, you drive the best car in the world and your home is a secret underground bunker. Your lives are both awful and awesome.  
You’ve sacrificed your lives for each other, and for the world. You’ve sacrificed your chances of ‘normal’ to carry on saving people and hunting things.

You’ve lost so many friends over the years, but you’ve gained new ones, too. And now you have an extended family with Cas, and your Mom and Jack, once you get them home. I know you’ll succeed.

And you have such a wonderful relationship. You are always there for each other, and when one of you is feeling down the other is there to pick him up. You may have lost faith in the absent Chuck, but your faith in each other is stronger than ever.

Just remember to hug more!

xxx


End file.
